


Shorts

by HK44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Canon, author likes to project, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: In which Lance pretends Bermuda shorts are a bigger deal than they are and Hunk is not amused.





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days ago, [I had the overwhelming realization that I know _nothing_ about other countries](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/160133127812/me-whenever-i-realize-i-know-nothing-about-other) (sob) so I decided to dump my secluded Bermudian-ness on Lance to feel better. And then I wrote a little ficlet for the AU for fun.

“Hey, I’m back!” Hunk said as he stepped into their dorm.

Lance glanced up at Hunk and then down at Hunk’s legs. He was wearing shorts. Bermy shorts. The pink ones that everyone wore. With suspenders clipped at the waistband but no button-up.

An array of images of business men walking down Front Street slicked past Lance’s mind, along with an idea.

“I also got you some-”

“You asshole,” Lance breathed. “How dare you.”

Hunk paused for a second then placed the bag KFC (luckily not Bermy KFC) on the nearest desk. “Um-”

“How dare you,” Lance repeated. He pointed at the shorts. “Those are not for walking around and purchasing food!”

Confused, Hunk spread his hands over his shorts. “What?”

“Those shorts have deep meaning to my culture, Hunk! You don’t wear them casually! You don’t even dare to wear them casually! And especially not without a button-up shirt, as is our damned custom?” He shook his fists. “I’m so fucking pissed you’d abuse my culture like that, Hunk!” Lance pointed at the shorts again. “Take them off!” Lance yelled, shaking his fingers rapidly. “Take them off!”

“Geez, okay, okay!” Hunk shouted. The suspenders snapped over his shoulders, hanging loose. He shoved the shorts down to his ankles and kicked them off to the side.

Lance breathed hard and pointed at Hunk’s crotch. “Now pretend I said something nonsensical that seems like it’s true and take off your underwear.”

Hunk’s waistband was hooked over his thumbs and rolling a quarter of the way down before what Lance had said sunk in. Hunk stopped and looked up at Lance. Lance grinned a little cheekily.

“Lance-”

“Well, they could’ve been important!” Lance laughed. He crossed his arms, defiant to Hunk’s steely and unamused stare. “I mean, they’re not but, ya know.”

Hunk’s waistband snapped against his hips. “Lance, that’s not funny.” He put his hand on his chest. “As a person’s who culture gets shopped around and belittled, I’m offended you’d joke about something like that just to get me naked.”

Lance’s face fell and he dropped his hands to his side. “Shit, no, Hunk, I didn’t mean-” Hunk’s lips quirked and Lance scowled. “You ass.”

“It was rude to pretend like that but-” Hunk shrugged. “-I know nothing about Bermuda so nice one, I guess.”

“You fucker.”

Hunk rolled his eyes and grabbed the plastic bag. “I got a chicken wrap and I had to go all the way out of the base to to get it.” He shook the bag, washing a new wave smell through the room. “If you apologize, I’ll give it to you.”

Lance inhaled deeply. “I apologize for joking about cultural appropriation and I’ll never do it again, now please give me the sandwich.”

Hunk threw the bag at him. Lance caught it and pulled out the Twister. Oh, he loved it so much and it reminded him of home. Amused, Hunk dragged him over to sit at the desk before he dropped any crumbs.

“You really love that thing, don’t you?” Lance moaned exaggerated. Hunk rolled his eyes, spun a spare chair around and plopped down on it backwards. “McDonald’s, Lance. It’s way better.”

Lance shrugged and swallowed. “This is familiar.”

“Like the shorts?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “They are only worn for formal occasions, Hunk.”

Hunk arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep!” Happy-happy, Lance nodded. “Funerals, weddings, office stuff.” He gestured loosely and smiled. “Eating at KFC.”

Hunk snorted and tipped over in his chair. His hand flattened warm against Lance’s thigh and he kissed Lance’s cheek. He patted Lance’s kissed cheek. “Your entire life confuses me.”

Lance just grinned wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all were mildly entertained~
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/160284941522/bermudianlance-ficlet-lance-pretending-bda) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
